Solace Adventure
by JinseiDragonX
Summary: Code El was the most powerful team in El until their leader disappeared to find a lost sister. They had no choice but to bring him out, and find that he doesn't remember them! Now the team is out to find a stone even more powerful than El itself. Shin me
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Right now our main protagonist aka our stupid hero is right now shocked of what knowledge of what he have gained at the moment. He was happy, no delighted that he knows that his sister is in another dimension and living a normal life. He also gained the facts that there was an exact copy of him that died and he has the memories of the boy in the chip he stole from Eve. Trust me you don't want to know how he stole it. Anyways he really was desperate to go there and be with his sister but there is some part of him that just wants to keep the life he's living right now. He sighed and thought about the idea once more.

The pleasant things about going to the dimension is that he can be with sister again, he can finally live a normal life, he doesn't need to worry about being a fake because the boy is dead, and he doesn't have to worry about the danger in the world since the is a low percent that will actually happen. The troublesome things would be that the percent of the team getting pissed off and trying to find him and bring him back, he will be forced to lose his own memories and would be replaced by the dead brother's memories, that there is a possibility that he will die too. It sounded risky so he decided to stay longer and think about going there or not.

Time skip (2 weeks later)

It's been two weeks the Rune Slayer had pondered about it. The group had many missions lately and he had to focus more on work though. Yet sometimes after the mission or at break he would mediate upon that question. The group notices that he was spacing out a lot lately and had to bring him back to reality. Chung got worried at his brother and has been asking what was wrong. Eve took notes in case these notes are needed. Aisha would just hit him on the head with her staff just to get him back to reality and Raven would just watch the boy's action.

The Rune Slayer's mind was filled with doubt if he should go or stay. At points he would forget he's on a mission and that was his priority. Finally Elsword came up with his decision when they were back at the house they stayed in. He would take the risk and go to the other dimension.

Around ten p.m. …

Elsword got up out of his bed soundlessly and looked out the door to see if no one was outside. He checked his teammates' rooms to see them one more time before he goes into the other dimension and forgets them completely. He first checks the Void Princess's room, and peeks in the room. There was Aisha sleeping soundly and hugging her bat. Apparently she was snoring so Elsword had sweat dropped at that. He closed the door and looked at the next room to see the Deadly Chaser's room this time. There was Chung, sleeping with all the blankets all over him only showing his face that shows that he's sleeping peacefully. He gave a smiled to the boy since he didn't have a terrible nightmare and checked the next room which was the Wind Sneaker. He checks the room and saw Rena was moving a lot and mumbling about the Elder all. Elsword sighed and went to the next room which was the Blade Master. When he looked at the room, he just saw Raven just sleeping on the bed with no sound. He knew how much he wanted to cure his sins so badly and he wanted to say that Raven already did just by learning from his mistakes. However the man just is going beat the crap out of him. He looked at the last room with was the Code Nemesis. The girl had wires all over her body and Elsword was pretty freaked out how that the information goes into her.

He finally finish seeing his friends and whispered, "Goodbye everyone."

Elsword was going on to his way to the Tree of El, one of the only places that have enough power for him to create a portal to that dimension. He got there and looked the enormous tree gleaming at the night. He smiled at the sight for the last time. He got out a small book and used his right hand to create a portal. Before he went in, looked at the view one more time and went in.

Another Dimension

Elesis was at her brother's grave lying there on the cold bare ground. The tomb was like any other tomb stone except that there was a unique sword right on the dirt where Evan's coffin was buried. She looked at the tomb stone that says, 'Here lies Dae-Hyun Lyang 2024-2037.' That kid may have been annoying but he didn't deserve to die. She wiped her tears as she remembered the day he died.

Flashback …

"Hey! Big sis, I want to go over there!" shouted a thirteen year old red head as he pointed to a shop with many swords on display across the street.

"Okay Dae, just wait for a minute," Elesis replied as she was getting groceries at the time, looking for the ripe fruits and vegetables. She looked at the prices to make sure that it wasn't too expensive.

Right the siblings were at a grocery store, looking for ingredients. Dae Hung was looking for types of quality meat while Elesis was looking for ripe vegetables and fruits. Dae was a very loyal younger brother to Elesis and he would always look up to her. Elesis thinks of her brother as a naïve kid and she loves him. Even though he may cuss at points when angry and that he knows the cruel part of the world.

Anyways Dae was to go the other shop, but he suddenly saw a little girl walking on the streets going to her mom but he saw a sports car coming towards her. He did what he had to do. He ran to the child and pushed her before she got hit. However he got the impact as a sacrifice. When Elesis heard a crash, she turned around and her eyes widen in shock. There she saw her brother lying next to the car, and bleeding all over. She saw how badly wounded he was from the hit .She ran towards her brother and kneels down to his body.

The teen look his sister who was tearing and said, "Goodbye, it's been good being with you. Well thank you for being there with me on my last words." He smiled at her the last time and closed his eyes forever. She was tearing so badly, the girl who was saved was shocked of what happen and felt guilty. The mother was staring at Elesis, feeling guilty. The man, who hit Dae-Hyun, was apologizing for hitting the boy, but he knew that his words could not be forgiven for he killed the best Korean military leader's brother.

Day of the funeral …

It was the day of Dae-Hyun's funeral, everyone that knew him was there. Elesis unfortunately wasn't there, along with the rest of the females who knew him. After all it was not allowed because of the Korean tradition. She felt guilty yet proud that he sacrificed his life. She felt guilty because her brother didn't deserve to die and he didn't live his life to the fullest. Yet she was still proud at him for him trying his best to prevent death. However tears were falling down her face while walking home.

Flashback end …

She put the flowers she brought on the grave. The military leader was about to go home but suddenly a light was shown; she turned to see what happening but the light was in her eyes. The light finally dimmed out and she looked around to see if there was a difference. The minute she looked at her brother's grave, she was dazed to see. There was her brother just sitting on his own grave, alive.

Her brother was rubbing his head in pain and muttered, "God, that seriously hurts Elesis. How the hell am I alive anyways?" Elesis pinched herself if she dreaming. Well she just ended up hurting herself after she pinched both of her brother's cheeks.

Dae roared as he was trying to get his sister's hands away from his cheeks, "Hey! Stop that! It hurts!" Elesis hugged her brother and smiled at him. Of course he accepted the hug and smiled back.

Five Months Later …

The birds were chirping and sunshine was brightening up the boy's room. It was a completely normal morning for Dae-Hyun. Getting kicked in the stomach by his sister as a wakeup call, fixing his hair, and running through obstacle courses that would most likely kill you just to get to the kitchen was just a normal thing to do in the morning. Luckily for our Rune Slayer, he just made it out alive with no scratches.

Dae-Hyun roared with vein on his forehead, "WTF? WHY THE HELL IS THERE STILL TRAPS ON THE FREAKING STAIRS!"

Elesis simply answered, "Oh yeah, I needed to make sure that no one assassinated us yesterday. I must have forgotten about that."

The younger brother got even more pissed and shouted, "HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT?"

… Later while going to school … (BTW SHIN AND I ARE THE SAME PERSON!)

'God damnit, that hurts. She didn't have to hit me that hard,' he thought as he was rubbing the bruise he got from his sister. Anyways he was walking to school, wondering how things change while he was gone. He stumbled across a girl holding a pile of books. She had nerdy glasses, and braided black ponytails. They eventually bumped into each other and both fell with books all over the place. Dae-Hyun started to pick up some books and gave it to the girl. The girl thanked him however when she looked at his face, her eyes widen in shock.

Dae didn't know why the girl looked terrified and thought there was something on his head. So he questioned, "Um, is there something in my face?"

The girl was stuttering back, "Y-your t-the boy w-who risked-d his l-life for me."

The two stood there in silence for three seconds after that the girl screamed something about the guy is a ghost haunting her.

Dae sighed and assumed, 'That was awkward. Now that I think about it, that girl looked like the girl I save. It was probably her because she was freaking out like hell. Oh well, better get going.'

He walked again and finally got to Moegami High School, the school he was about to go to before he died. He stared at the building then went inside. He looked for his home room which was 2-A. As he looked around people were shocked and frozen. Some passed out from shock. Dae-Hung just sweat stopped and continued his way.

Meanwhile in the somewhat other dimension …

There was one word to explain how the team is doing now. It was absolutely chaotic. Things hadn't gone very well right now since Elsword left. Aisha cussing was so loud that many towns heard bad words and the mother's had to cover the child's ears to keep their innocence. Plus the people who were near her got deaf because of that. Rena got angrier since Aisha couldn't shut up and had mentally horror her. Raven left and did missions by himself since there was nobody to nag him to do missions with the group. Chung is sitting down in the emo corner hoping that his beloved brother would come back. Eve is just watching the scene before her. The Code Nemesis had enough and brought everyone together and started a meeting. By that I mean literally dragging everyone to a room just to settle the problem.

"Okay, I had enough of this bickering. We're going to bring back Elsword and you guys better not complain. I found what dimension he is in. He is in a dimension where it is normal and his older sister is in that dimension which explains a lot. I already have figured out his location. He right now going to someplace called Moegami High for education. So Aisha, you will go into the school as a transfer student and bring him back," Eve announced with her usual monotone voice.

"WAIT WHY ME?" Aisha roared at Eve.

"Because you are best person who can drag Elsword back," Eve stated.

Aisha shrugged "Ugh, fine but I'll need a week to do so."

Week later in Dae-Hyun (Elsword) dimension where he is now

Dae-Hyun's P.O.V

It's been five months since I somehow resurrected from the dead. The day was normal for me. I was immediately back being a Kendo captain again and beat many schools. My friends were shocked that I was alive and hugged me. The girl I save was in this school and apparently is the class next to me. She was quite a shy girl and it took no time for her to warm up to the people. Well now she is hanging out with me and the group. I got an A in all of my classes because I studied like hell.

A familiar voice shouted, "Hey Dae-Hyun!" I turned around and saw my best friend, Gerry coming towards me. "Hey! Have you heard there is a new transferred student? I heard she's hell of hot."

I sighed and replied, "Let me guess, you want me to go with you to see her. Am I correct?"

Gerry answered with a laugh, "God you know me too well, Dae. Anyways let's go!" We both ran to the entrance of the school and saw many guys and girls surrounding something. We looked to see what going on and saw the new transfer student. She had purple pig tail hair and she had oddly purple eyes. She acted all superior and the students who crowded around her. For some reason just looking her wants me to punch her face. Apparently I was giving a deadly aura without knowing and my friend tapped my shoulder and questioned, "Hey are you okay?"

I turned to him and answered, "Yeah, it's just some reason I just don't like her. She pisses me off even though I don't know her."

Aisha's P.O.V.

Many people surround me as if I was some great superstar which I am of course. After all I am the greatest magician ever to exist. I saw a blond haired and red hair boy looked this way. I looked closer and I saw the red head was obviously Elsword. Apparently he seems a more fit and his hair got a little longer. Ugh, same as always. He's such a lazy brat as always. I saw a deadly aura coming out of him. I knew if you want to go to a new dimension it would sacrifice your memories if you're not a master magician. Even though may not have his memories of us his feelings for us would be the same. Anyways Elsword the other kid went away after taking a look. I swear to god that I'm going to bring him back to our world.

… After School

(still Aisha's P.O.V.)

I was just taking myself a tour of this so called school Moegami High School. To be honest to was a pretty fancy, private high school. His sister must be rich and probably most of the students are snobby. Anyways where the hell would Elsword be? I looked at the places where Elsword would be. Later I heard a yelp near the Kendo club's room. As soon as I raced to the room, I saw Elsword easily beat this other snobby school's team. Well of the course red head would anyways, after all he is a freaking Rune Slayer. It makes me laugh that he beating up wimps.

One of his so called teammates went up to him and did a high five for winning and another was shouting for victory. God damn, he's a major show off as usual. Elsword was about to come out this way so I used an invisible barrier around me and saw him walk out. I followed him (*cough* *cough* stalked) to his house. Luckily, no one was home except him. I saw him go into a training room too and followed from behind. When I went in I was shocked. The place was so spacious and had many types of weapons. I saw the stupid red head slicing up many dummies in a lightning flash speed. I observed El and took notes to tell the others. He may have lost his memories but apparently his knowledge of fighting and skills stayed the same. Too bad he forgot how to use his skills. I went out and teleported to my dimension.

There I saw Eve sitting there waiting for information that I got. She questioned, "So what info did you get?"

I answered, "Well basically Elsword really didn't change as much as I expected. Luckily for us, his fighting skills are still attached to him, no more improving. He's going to a school called Moegami High and also he's still the same person we know."

Eve thought for a few seconds then announced, "Bring him back tomorrow, and make sure he's alive and has some minor damage if you need to battle him."

I smiled and answered, "I'll make him suffer for leaving."

Tomorrow morning

Elsword's P.O.V.

I woke up by the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I prepared myself for school. I thought about yesterday's training. My spine shivered as I thought about it. It felt like as someone was watching me yesterday. I swear that someone was watching me ever since I beat that wimpy Tsuki High School. No one else notice the presence though. It's either that I have the best senses ever or that everyone is really dense. Eh, it's probably everyone is so dense.

Anyways I ran to school with my heavy bag that's filled with homework. I saw the purple hair girl walking to school too. She glared at me for some stupid reason and ran off. I mean who the hell does that? Who does she think she is? I bet she's a snobby rich girl. I snickered at the thought and ran to the kendo club.

I got in the room and I saw my teammates working out already so early in the morning. I smiled and look how hard they're training. One of my teammates, Akarui came up to me and greeted, "Morning Dae-Hung."

I smiled at the girl at greeted back, "Yeah morning to you too, Akarui." Anyways Akarui is one of the only girls that are on the kendo team. She may shy but she can pack a punch if you mess with her. She smiled at me and went back to practice some more. I checked my other teammates just one more time then went to the library. I got to the Library and my mouth dropped a little. Like hell it didn't even looked like library! It looked like a mansion for crying out loud! I poked my head in first then I decided to look for books that tell me about different fighting style. At that moment I saw her. At the table, I saw the purple hair girl again and this time she put her hair into a neat pony tail plus she was wearing glasses. She was reading some book.

She sensed my presence and glared at me. She said, "Why are you staring at me, red head?"

I immediately got angrier and replied, "At least I don't purple hair and is showing off."

She quickly answered to me, "Shut up! I don't show off!"

I got even pissed off than usual and shouted out, "NO YOU SHUT UP!" We were silenced by the librarian and the two just sat down.

The annoying girl whispered in his ear, "After school, we duel. Don't bring your friends if you are a coward." She finally got out of her seat and went to her class. Like hell I'm going to accept the challenge.

Aisha's P.O.V.

Predictable Elsword, he's way too predictable. After being with that idiot for three years, it has finally paid off. Elsword would always do something that is over his level and never wants his friends to get into this mess. He has a hero's will yet he's an idiot because of that, a real idiot. I went out of the library and the sun's light shining through. I reached out for my cell phone and dialed Eve's number. The phone ringed until Eve got the call.

Eve said, "Not bad, you are using his own courage just to bring him back."

"Of course, I'm the greatest magician alive. I'm bringing him back whenever he likes it or not," I answered. I hanged up and used my staff to teleport to homeroom.

After School

Third Person Format (using actual name of Elsword)

It was time for Elsword and Aisha to battle. The boy didn't bring anyone with him or tell anyone but the only thing he brought was a bamboo sword that shaped like a Japanese katana. The girl brought a staff that kind of have resemble as an axe. They glared at each other and faced each other head on.

Elsword was the first one to attack. Running towards her, he used his speed and launches his sword to the girl. Aisha immediately teleported and used her staff to hit Elsword. The force of her staff cause a huge surge of wind that pushed the boy back into the walls of the school, making a mark on the school's concrete walls. Elsword back was strained and damaged causing the boy to bleed on the back. He coughed a little from the impact then got up and launched at the girl once again. She was about to teleport again but the Rune slayer slashed her three times. To be honest Elsword didn't know what he was doing, it was as if his body was moving on his own. He twirled around and suddenly a symbol came from his hand and suddenly shoots out a flaming ball with that symbol, in return, Aisha got hit by the flame. The boy stopped and looked at his right hand to see the symbol printed on his hand.

Elsword stood there shocked and muttered, "What the fuck did I just do?" He stood there for a few seconds then recovered. Aisha got up and smiled, she knew his power was unlocking quickly. She attacked Elsword but he did a back flip. She knew he was going to back away. She smirked and used her hell stone and hits him continuously until he landed on his back. She grabbed out a pan and knocked him out.

Back in Elsword's Real Dimension

Elsword is unconscious right now and is on the couch. Looking like he's sleeping peacefully even though he was knocked out by a pan, the rest of the gang is having a discussion at the moment.

Rena came in smiling, "So Elsword back?"

Aisha immediately announced, "Yeah, I had to knock the kid out with a pan."

Chung ran towards his so called brother and saw if he had any wounds on his head. He said, "Aisha! You shouldn't have done that! You know whenever he gets knocked out, he gets hell of angry!"

Aisha replied, "I don't care." Eve walked up to him, stood there, and then slapped him in the face. Everyone looked at her shocked; even Raven who wasn't even paying attention to the rest. Elsword took a while to wake up. It seems like he was in deep thought while in his sleep.

Elsword looked up to his group and finally screamed, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?" The group had no choice but to explain who they are.

* * *

Jinsei Dragon: Yeah, not much has change because I still love the plot I have. BTW Shin Dragon and I actually am the same person. I wanted to start over to have a better start. I wanted to show that I had improved over the year so I made a new account and abandoning my old account. I think it was the right choice to do because I'm having trouble with life and my old account. It wasn't like I was bullied on it. I just seemed so amateur back then and I wasn't very good in stories at first.

2 reviews for me to continue ... yeah, I really need motivation


	2. Chapter 2

Shin Dragon: … I'm so freaking sorry! When I updated this, I had homework piled on me then on January my computer broke on me since it got too old! It took a month just to get a new one too! One thing for sure is that it was TORTURE! Anyways I love u guys for 11 reviews so I'm not going to ask for the next four chapters but reviews help motivate me. BTW my step sis is happy too so the ones who reviewed are spared!

* * *

Forced to be Leader Once Again (Elsword's mind)

There was one thing that our dear main character never expected to happen. He had a dream about a new transfer student that can use magic and he was fighting her with his sword and fireballs coming from his hand. He expected to be woken up by a kick in the stomach from his beloved sister. However, he got slapped in a face by someone he doesn't know, as well as that brutal slap that he had to gain consciousness just to yell at the person.

With the rest of the team

It was definitely easy to knock someone out on the other hand it was hard to get the person conscious. The team just stood there and stared at the unconscious Elsword who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Chung was yelling at Aisha because she went too far on the mission to receive his "beloved" so called brother and Rena was just ditzy and happy that they were having a team reunion. Eve didn't have enough patience to wait until he woke up so she did what she had done on her first meeting with Elsword. She slapped him in the face, hard. The rest of the group looked and was sweating on what the girl just done. It was brutal enough that it showed a red hand right on his cheek .The so called leader woke up but in a peculiar way. He got up from the couch, stretched out his arms and yawned as if he took a nap. Chung went up to him and tried to poke him to see if he was okay, on the contrary, Elsword somewhat went on his so called "rage mode" and punched Deadly Chaser, but luckily for him, his guns was in front of him so he can blocked that punch and get no damage. However, it created a small explosion that pushed Chung and his guns back by ten feet.

Elsword screamed out, "Who the fuck bitch slaps a person while they are unconscious?"

Aisha got pissed just because Elsword was just being his annoying self and she had to yell back, "Someone who doesn't care at all!" The rest of the group was just sweat dropping except for Rena, for she was smiling and was used to it. Elsword stopped for a second and stared at the other people. He stayed calm though he saw an Elf girl with big breast ,raven- haired man that had a metal arm, a white hair girl who somewhat has dangerous weapons surrounding her, and a boy is who's holding guns in his hands. He remembered his lesson to stay calm at all times. Last time he panicked, things didn't look good for him.

He stayed calm and questioned, "Who the fuck are you people?" Raven just turned away since he didn't really care at the moment.

Rena was only one who was okay with re-telling everyone's name to Elsword. She greeted," Ah Elsword, my name is Rena, the boy who has blond hair and shivering in the corner is Chung, the girl with huge pigtails and thinks she's so great is Aisha, the one who just ignores and turned his back is Raven, and the nasod girl who supposedly has no feelings for ANYONE is Eve."

Elsword just thought, 'Wow that girl, Rena, is so happy and it scares me a little. For some reason it feels like I met these guys before.' He stood there and finally questioned, "Who are people and what do you want from me anyways?"

Eve knew that Elsword would question that so she replied, "We need your help right now. You can probably tell you're not exactly normal as you thought. I know you're wondering who are we, exactly, and you want answers. I can answers these questions that you are wondering, if you help us find a powerful gem that seems to be stronger than a gem called El. Since you can control El and can sense the other gem's power, plus can find the location, we need you in order to find it."

The red head thought about it for a second, and asked, "Before I accept this so called deal, I'm going to ask some questions. One, can you show me that you people are super natural. Two, will I be able to go back to my dimension when I have to go to school. Three, how do I use these so called powers I have, and four, can you not bitch slap me while I'm sleeping, unconscious, or not at all?"

The Nasod queen immediately answered, "You already saw Aisha; Yes, and you will be going to that school still, though I have more information that the school will ever have. No, figure that out yourself, and no." The boy sighed, knowing he can't get more information. He looked for an opening to escape from this place and maybe get home. He really didn't want to accept the deal. There is always a thing that he won't know that's in the deal. He viewed the exits he can go through; there was the stairs, vents, and the balcony. If he would go down to the stairs, he wouldn't have a space to dodge anything that comes after him, if he went through the vent, he can get damage easily by any far range weapons which most of have, and if he jumped from the balcony, he might die of the gravity and maybe it was a high place. He had no choice but to jump.

Elsword grabbed his bamboo sword that was on the couch and charge at Raven, Raven blocked Elsword and pushed back the Rune Slayer. On the other hand, he used the force and did a back flip to jump off the balcony. He smirked and jumped off. Other than that, the rest of the group was pissed off. Raven got angry because he had to suffer the rest of the group and the kid had used him as an escape. Hell no, he wasn't letting the kid escape. After all, if he had to suffer the group, the kid had to suffer with him. He jumped down after him. Eve was the next to jump out but she used her weapons to fly and aim at Elsword with electro balls.

It wasn't easy for him to dodge sword blows and electricity form into balls. It damaged him quite a bit but, luckily, he landed softly on a bush and continued running on a path. While running, he saw a tower that looked ancient and surrounded by trees. He decided not to go there and continued on the path he was on. For some reason, he felt like something was tugging him on a certain way. He saw the boy he almost punched loading his launcher and fired at him. It was unfortunately a trap for him and got caught. In conclusion, he was carried by the Blade Master so he couldn't escape. To make it worse, it was the classic bridal style. Rena was walking besides Raven, and was smiling at Elsword. Aisha was flying around with her wand, and Eve and Chung chatted about technology improvement. Elsword was not enjoying being carried like this. He was pouting the whole time while going back. He sensed a dark aura around Eve once they were back where they were before.

Eve stand up tall and warned, "Okay, if you're not going to except the deal, then I have to do it the hard way." She got a holographic and put it in front of his face. She showed his most precious sword which was his fully handmade practical dragon Japanese Kanata sword and Haidong Deluxe Jingum which was his first two swords and birthday presents from his dear sister while traveling. His face looked in horror that he now knows what Eve was going to do. She said, "If you don't except the deal, your precious swords along with your sister will be destroyed. You will still get those rights I said earlier and if you try to get out of the deal, say goodbye to most precious things on earth."

Elsword knew he didn't have a choice so he replied, "Fine I accept the deal." Eve made her hologram disappear and walk away along with the rest of the teammates. Elsword just sat on the couch and sighed.

The teammates decided to have a meeting after getting Elsword. Chung stand up and shouted, "Eve! You shouldn't have done that! Do you know that it will take a longer time for Elsword to get used to us again? That was also cruel to do that! Remember the last time his sword was taken away from him? He was in the corner crying for weeks!"

Rena added, "Yeah Eve that was a little mean for you to do that. After all, he is our teammate."

Raven supported Eve and declared, "However, remember all the times Elsword annoyed us. He definitely deserved it."

Aisha stated, "Plus he has a freaking hero complex too. It's already bad enough." Chung sighed and walked into the room where Elsword was at.

"Sorry for the other teammates, they are pretty cruel when it comes to deals," Chung apologized.

"It's okay; if they needed me so much why not just ask though?" Elsword replied.

Chung giggled and answered, "Trust me, it's really hard for them just to ask them. You will probably reject it and not believe it."

The former Rune Slayer responded, "Yeah, I probably had." The two laughed together and Elsword patted the Deadly Chaser's back and stated, "Hey, you're not a bad kid. You're actually really cool. Wish you are going to school with me, I really need someone like you around." The two laughed and decided to have another conversation on the other hand Raven, Eve, Aisha, and Rena.

Rena giggled, "It looks like the two are having a good time."

Aisha replied, "Well no shit, those two is probably the ones that get along the most."

Eve stated, "I told you that Elsword's feelings are still there. If you listen carefully, it's a conversation that usually brothers would have. Elsword may not notice but his brotherly instincts usually affects when Chung is there. He usually acts ignorant to people but Chung is one of the only people that Elsword personally likes to hang around."

Raven didn't really care anymore and just walked away and started to do training privately. The Void Princess whispered, "Geez why so secretive and boring, Raven."

The Wind Sneaker replied, "Aisha, you shouldn't really worry about Raven. After he's just taking advantage of getting alone time since Elsword would always drag him to do team training and forces him to work like a teammate would."

Aisha just stated, "Well if this goes too long, he'll become awkwardly social."

The Code Nemesis ordered, "Well let's go, we need to prepare Elsword for tomorrow's mission." The three girls walked away and leave the two to socialize a little more.

… Later, in outside training place …

The Rune Slayer was in a tight situation. He was right now dodging the four far rangers attack while trying to counter an angry Raven. It was torture for him just to avoid and counter at the same time. Especially a very pissed Raven, who kept on using hypersonic stab and shockwave. Eve was using hornet sting, mega electro ball, and if she was bored, she would use Junk Break. Drills, fire balls, lasers, arrows, stones, and huge bullets were aiming at the Rune Slayer.

Elsword decided that he had enough of the torture and decided to punch whoever was near him. The Blade Master and Rune Slayer charged to each other. The red head used his blade to counter Raven's blade and gave an explosive punch to the stomach. Raven was pushed back and Elsword decided to charge again and slashed him two times before sneaking behind his back and using his magical runes for additional damage.

He ran towards Rena and tried to slash her but she jumped quickly jumped and also jumped on his blade to dodge another slash. He got even more pissed just because she wouldn't stay still. Suddenly a downward sword and slashed Rena. It caused a force to pushed Rena to the ground.

Eve announced, "That's enough, we'll continue this later. For now, take a break." Elsword sighed for he was glad the training was over. Elsword didn't want to admit it but it helped him a lot. He noticed that his evasion and countering increased along with his speed. He now got some new combos and used new skills. Though for some reason, Elsword thought that Raven was entertained for now. While he was thinking, a certain Void Princess hit him with her staff.

"What the hell Aisha! Why did you hit me?" Elsword roared out in her face.

Aisha shouted back, "Because you're an idiot!" The two started another quarrel and there was some cussing in the quarrel.

Meanwhile, Rena was helping Raven with the burns he got from Elsword. Raven had to take off his shirt and jacket showing his tone, bare chest along with the burns. Rena was not affected by Raven's sexiness and put some cool water on Raven's stomach and back. If Elsword kept on using his magical runes, it would cause a major burn and that would be bad. Raven grabbed two medium HP potions and gave one to Rena.

Rena smiled and thanked him before drinking the potion. She sighed and silently thanked Eve for creating HP potions that have flavor in them. Raven stood there, thinking about Elsword was able to use his previous skills. It wasn't possible to use it so quickly, unless something triggered him to use the skills. Raven's eye widen as he realized the trigger for the improvement. The secret was just unleashing his anger.

* * *

Jinsei Dragon: Well I would just leave it as it is. I will write more next time because I'm very busy and school is almost over. Yeah, so basically you'll get updates faster now. Thanks for reviewing!

Stepsis's note: Elsword screamed out, "Who the fuck bitch slaps a person while they are unconscious?"

My answer: Everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinsei Dragon: It's been a while since I lasted updated so I will update now! Anyways I'm counting all the reviews in the previous story because I don't want to forget the people who previously reviewed. It's like a quick thank you note. So I will actually not ask for the next two chapters. I love you guys that much. I want to make this story have a lot of reviews because most of the stories are just romance with other characters. I wanted to put out this chapter on the day Chung came out but since I have to do it early then! I'm so happy! Also if you want to talk to me on Facebook, you can! I have a fake account and the name is Dae-Hyun Lyang, it will have an elsword picture of Sheath Knight!

* * *

Chapter Two: Inner Strength

Elsword was inside the training room at the moment, trying to clear his head. He was lucky that the Nasod queen kept her promise and brought him back to his world. Things were so confusing for Elsword and he hadn't even got used to the other name he had. Secrets were kept from him and he wanted to know the truth. Maybe it will explain how he's even alive and how those people know him. He didn't even remember how to use all of the skills that he previously had. What exactly is he? He charged towards the steel dummy and used fatal fury. The five slashes he dealt made the dummy all into five pieces. All the moves he remembers is mega slash, counter attack, fatal fury, assault slash, and Unlimited Blade. Once he got so angry and when he used unlimited blade, it turned a geyser and made a hole on the ground. He didn't even know how he can do that much damage! He was like those supernatural beings. He sighed and sat down, wondering who exactly was he.

With Code El

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! IT'S ALREADY ENOUGH DEALING WITH THE STUPID RED HEAD!" Aisha screamed at Eve.

"The reason why I did that is that it will be much easier to watch Elsword, and we can't let other people with him, it will only make it worse," Eve answered with a monotone voice. Nobody replied to Eve's answer, after she always makes a point. It made Aisha's mood worse that Eve did that. She wanted to hit the nasod queen for doing something like that however she controlled her anger.

Rena was actually in the opposite mood that Aisha was feeling, after all, she was curious what it was like going there. Who wouldn't be curious about it? For once, things may be exciting over there too. She needs to take care of the magician and swordsman after all. Who knows what would happen if they get to an argument. She always had to stop their arguing, so they can get back to work. It was hard enough when they are argue in missions. If these two would work together, then they would be even stronger than ever. That will be a miracle that would never happened.

Back to Elsword

(Using real name)

Elsword was back at home in the other dimension, training even more than he usually does. The reason why he was training at this moment is because he wanted to become stronger than ever. In this dimension, life was too easy. There was no stronger opponent than him, and nobody was about his level when it comes to fighting. He finally found a challenge! He can go in full power and don't worry about killing someone. He remembers that most of his life, he would be brought into battle and he ends up sending someone to the hospital. Nobody was a match for him. He wanted to battle his sister one day because to see what level he on. To be honest, Elsword felt weak, most people would say he is strong but it was really lies. The one who was strong is his sister, not him. Now that he knows that there's someone stronger than him, he can give all that he's got. He was interested in Code El, it seems like they don't get along but they seemed like family. There is something missing though, he can't help but sense that feeling. Another strange thing is how normal it felt being around them. He isn't usually like this to strangers, he would be more aggressive and he would attack them at first. For some reason he felt so familiar with them. Who or what are they exactly to him? He sliced one of the steel dummies then another one while he was deep thought. For some reason, his sword is extremely light and it felt like a feather. It was like his sword lost weight either that or that his strength was even more abnormal. There was one thing that bothered him the most. What exactly is he?

Monday Morning

It was a normal morning for Elsword. For once there were no dodging traps or getting kicked in the stomach by his sister. Today seemed to start out well for Elsword. He felt like today was going to be a good day. He changed into his uniform, grabbed his backpack, and casually walked downstairs. However his sister wasn't there this time. He didn't really mind about his sister disappearing, it usually happens a lot. Plus, he had a lot of things to think about. As much he hated to think about really serious things, he needed set his priorities straight. Elsword decided not to think about it and just enjoy the day. He grabbed the toast that was lying down on the plate and ate it. Elsword put on his shoes before going outside. He viewed the beautiful scenery lied before him. The boy stretched and jogged to school happily.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office

Eve was exploring this so called office. She took notes of the technology humans have in this dimension. She learned about these communication devices called cellphones and computers. Maybe she can get technology from this world and study it. Eve was personally interested at human's weapons like the nuclear bomb. Certainly she would give humans a grade C for creating the weapons they have. Right now she was able to knock out the headmaster and was able to hack into the school. The first thing she looked was Elsword's grade. Surprisingly Elsword got straight A in all his classes. It made this so much easier for her. She changes his classes and put them him in more advance classes. She changes Elsword and put him in a higher grade. Then she put applications forms for her and the rest of the gang in the exact same classes for all subjects. She put Raven in twelfth grade and signed him but for the kendo club. Raven is the best trainer for Elsword and it will probably be torture for Elsword. After those five months and two weeks, Elsword will have to be whip into shape. She smirked and she brainwashed the principle with fake memories. She got out of the office and analyzed at the map of the school. She walked to storage to find uniforms that would fit them. She found the right uniforms and she stole some supplies that they needed for the school. It's not like anybody would notice that something was missing.

She needed to put the boxes in the kendo room, and then her job will be done.

Back to Dae-Hyun

Dae-Hyun was never late, if he was, his sister would make him run three miles. Dae-Hyun made sure he always and forever will be early. However, when he made his first step into school, he heard an announcement.

"Will Dae-Hyun come to the office," the headmaster said over the microphone. Dae-Hyun was now even more confused than ever. He just got here and he's already has to go to the office. At least nobody was here at the moment. So the red head strolled to the office and is still confused. When he reached to the office, he saw the headmaster sitting down and the headmaster seemed serious.

Dae-Hyun bowed to the headmaster and questioned, "Headmaster, why did you call me here?"

"I brought you here because I'm going to put you in eleventh grade instead of tenth grade Dae-Hyun," principal answered.

"But why sir, I don't deserve to be moved up a grade," he replied.

"I have seen your grades are all hundred percent and you get every answer right. Learning for you is too easy. So that's why I put you in eleventh grade," the principal announced. The principal gave him the sheet of his new classes and he read the sheet.

Dae-Hyun was suspicious about this; his instincts are driving him mad. He has a feeling that this day will turn terrible but he shook his head and decided to ignore it. He went to the Kendo club and sees that no one was there yet. He looks around and he sees huge boxes on the floor. It was about the size as Dae-Hyun himself. He decided to open the boxes and what he saw shocked him. Inside the box were two outfit and giant swords. The first outfit had a leather, black mini shirt with a red buckle attached to it and white pants that had a red belt along with big locket that looked like his magical runes. It also had belt like gloves and a sword that had a marking of a rune. The second outfit was more like a red knight and the shoulder part had metal gear. There were metallic gloves and another steel sword with a yellow orb on it. He grabbed the sword that had the rune symbol and for some reason he felt he stable with the sword.

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder and his warrior instincts reacted. He slashed his sword and he accidently cut the Gerry's sword in half.

"Whoa man! What the heck was that for?" Gerry shouted.

"Sorry man, my instincts reacted," Dae-Hyun apologized.

Gerry added, "Dude! What's with you and your instincts? Is it because of your sister?"

"No not really, you wouldn't understand," Dae-Hyun answered.

Gerry stayed silent for a few second, and was worried. Then he looked at his friend's sword and said, "Hey, cool sword you got there! Can I hold it?"

"Sure, just be careful," the red head replied. When Dae-Hyun handed over the sword, Gerry and sword fell down.

"Dude, your sword is so heavy! How the hell do you carry this so easily man, it's like freaking ten pounds?" Gerry commented.

He answered, "Nah, it can't be that much weight. It's as light as a feather." He grabbed his sword and put it inside the box. He closed the boxes and he put them to the side so he can train some more. He didn't want any suspicion from his friends, after all secrets are meant to be kept.

However Gerry notices the gigantic boxes and questioned, "Hey Dae-Hyun, what are those boxes?"

Dae-Hyun created a stupid lie and answered, "Oh just boxes I got were for Halloween and I wanted to bring it here to show it to you. After all, why not spoil myself." The red head thought, _"Wow what a stupid lie, I bet that he's going to get suspicious."_

"Of course it is! I mean it looks so professional man! You got that from your sister?" he commented.

"Uh yeah … This year I'll win," The kendo replied. He thought, _"Wow, I can't believe he fell for it." _

"Oh dude, I got to go now. Laters Dae!" Gerry said before running out. Dae-Hyun sighed and was lucky that his friend didn't ask any more information. He noted himself to come up with new lies later. Too much is happening to him and he can't talk about it with anyone. He might tell the situation to his sister but his sister will be happy that he went up a grade. The bell rang and Dae-Hyun sighed for another time before going to his new homeroom.

He walked in the crowded halls and passed by some of his friends. Dae-Hyun realized a blonde girl pass by, and touched his shoulder. What shocked him was that the girl was no other than Rena.

He harshly whispered, "Rena, what are you doing here?"

Rena giggled and answered, "I'm going to homeroom of course. After all, I'm going to be attending school too."

Dae-Hyun and Rena continued walking the same way, and he realized that Rena was still by. "Why the hell are you still following me?" the Rune Slayer questioned.

"That's because we all the same classes," Rena responded. He grabbed Rena's schedule and his schedule and compared it. He realized that this fact was true. He mumbled a few curses and Rena smiled. The boy looked around and realized something.

_"Fuck! Why is Aisha in the same homeroom as me? Does that mean she has also the same classes?"_ Dae-Hyun thought.

Aisha thought, _"Damnit Eve, you had to put me in all the same classes with that idiot."_

"Okay, today we have two students that was so smart that they transferred here, and please introduce yourself," the homeroom teacher said.

He bowed in a formal way and introduced, "Hello, my name is Dae-Hyun. I hope that we'll be good friends."

"Hi, my name is Rena and I hope that we get along!" Rena introduced. Most guys we're paying attention to the new girl and Dae-Hyun was glad because of that.

"Okay Dae-Hyun, you sit next to Aisha, and Rena, you sit next to Kwang-Ho," the teacher announced.

_"Oh fuck no," _Dae-Hyun thought.

At Lunch…

Using Original Name

"Are you serious? Why did you decide go to my school Rena?" Elsword shouted.

Rena smiled and answered, "Since you and Aisha fight a lot and I didn't want you two to ruin the school."

"It's already enough that I have to deal with Aisha!" The Rune Slayer responded angrily.

"Hey! You always cause trouble fool! It's not my fault you bastard!" Aisha declared. The two started bickering and Rena watched the two until she snapped.

"You two stop arguing right now! I had enough of your stupid bickering!" Rena snapped.

The two sighed and replied, "Fine." Rena turned back into her normal self and smiled. Elsword sighed that he had to get along with Aisha. He had a lot of questions to ask them and maybe they would answer it.

"I'm guessing that you guys put the huge boxes in kendo room. Am I correct?" he questioned.

"I guess you can say that," Aisha scoffed.

Elsword turned all serious and stated, "I'm guessing that the stuff you gave me, it seems like I would wear them often. The swords felt comfortable in my hands but for other people it seems to be heavy for them. I feel much different now than I felt before so tell me what's going on with me."

Aisha retorted, "Basically you are going through a stage where you are coming to be stronger and your mind wants to be even stronger. Once you gain your memory, your power in your mind will be more stable."

Elsword sighed and replied, "That seems understandable enough. Can you guys come with me to look at the boxes?"

"Sure!" Rena responded.

"Fine, you jerk," Aisha mocked.

"Oh shut up Aisha," Elsword declared. The three made sure that no one was following them and they walked to the kendo room. Once they were there, the captain opened the boxes again. He looked at the Rune medallion that was attached to his pants and grabbed for it. Suddenly a memory rushed into his head causing him to have a headache and he sees the memory.

Flashback

Elsword's P.O.V.

I was rushing through the forest. I huffed and thought, "Where did those chumps go?"

A thieve saw me and cursed, "Oh, great! Can't believe this kid followed us all the way."

Another guy right next to the thief added, "We got to get out of here before Elsword and his party catches up to us."

"Gotcha! Now you can either give up the El shard or I can take it from you," I shouted at them.

The bald thief replied, "Hahaha. That's cute kid. You're welcome to try." The two thieves ran away and I chased them some more while beating up some other things along his path. How dare he call me a kid! I continued chasing and I jumped over a ledge and he saw the two thieves partly beaten up.

"Help boss! Something big, hairy, and scary is coming this way!" the other thief shouted.

"Ugh, my aching back. I would have turned that furry freak into a rug back in the days," the lad the responded.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" I questioned as I grabbed the bald thief

"A monster came! And swiped it!" the bald guy answered.

I threw him to the floor and roared, "What kind of third rate thieves are you? Which way did it go?"

The other thief pointed and answered, "Went that way …"

"Damn it! Let's go!" I said. I continued to run until I saw a gigantic, blue wolf standing on two feet.

"Stop right there, beast! Where is the El shard?" I yelled.

The beast said, "Mm, they send a kid after El? Sorry little man, this El shard will be staying with me. Back off or I'll eat your face."

I didn't get scared at all of what the beast said and I replied, "Pft! You have got to be kidding! That El shard is a village heirloom and no wolfman wannabe is going to take it away!" I ran towards it and slashed it a couple of times.

"Take this!" I shouted as I slashed it. I heard the beast comment, "Hehe, kids these days. Not bad though. You keep the El nice and safe for now but we'll see each other again real soon." The beast disappeared before my eyes and all was left was a shard.

A girl came up to be and added, "I hope so. You're lucky I came by. My name is Aisha."

I sighed, "Man, I almost had him."

The girl nervously laughed, "Hahaha … No need to thank me for saving you sorry butt. I'm a magician from the south."

"Well, at least the El shard's is recovered. I have to get this back to the village," I spoke. I realized the girl was there and questioned, "Hey who are you? Don't tell me that you want the el shard too. You want a piece of me?" I questioned.

The girl shouted, "You idiot! Hello? I've been talking to you!"

Flashback End and Back in third P.O.V.

Once Elsword got back to reality, he huffed at what he had seen. There was Aisha there and a beast. More questions filled his mind and he thought, _"Why was Aisha in my memory? And what was I doing back then?" _ He wanted to know what exactly what he was doing back then in the past. There must be a perfectly good reason why he having the memory now. He wanted to know more about himself.

"Hey Aisha, where's the place we first met each other?" Elsword questioned.

Aisha answered, "We first met in forest and you were battling. Also Rena was there with us, idiot." Rena was there? He didn't know that, maybe there was more to that memory than he thought. Then he realized what Aisha said. She had called him an idiot!

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! I have good grades you know!" Elsword shouted.

"No, you're not an idiot. You're a moron!" Aisha declared.

"At least I don't proclaim that I'm the most awesome person on Earth!" Elsword declared.

Aisha commented, "However you are majorly annoying to other people!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Elsword stated. The two started clashing each other with insults while Rena watched. She didn't care about them arguing at the moment and thinking about how Elsword got a part of his memory back. Even if it was a little part of a memory, it might help him remember. She looked at the trigger which caused it. She stared at the medallion before putting it back into the box. She closed the box and looked at the two again. These two will always argue, no matter what. It will be rare for them to get along. She was about to stop them but a certain person had to butt in.

"Hey Dae-Hyun, how are you doing? You know that you owe me a new sword right?" Gerry called out. The so called best friend created an awkward moment between the three teammates.

Gerry walked to the girls and said, "Oh excuse me for a second ladies. I'm going to have to borrow Dae-Hyun at the moment." Gerry suddenly grabbed Elsword's arm and brought the boy outside.

"Dude, what's up with you today? I mean that you went up a grade, you get awesome outfits, and you got two hot chicks! Seriously dude, why are you so lucky?" Elsword just stood silent as his friend shook him.

Elsword snapped out of his daze and answered, "They need help on something so I decided to help them out."

"What kind of help?" Gerry questioned.

Elsword thought, _"Shit, how am I going to come up with a good lie?" _"Well they wanted to get a tour around the school."

Gerry replied, "Oh, okay then. It's about time to go, see you later Dae!" Then his best friend walked away to his class.

After that chat, the bell rang and Elsword went straight to his next class with Aisha and Rena.

* * *

Alternate Scene

Elsword was bored today and had nothing to do. He had train a lot today and finished his homework. An idea magically appeared in his mind. He suddenly remembered about the boxes and decided to bring the boxes home. He walked to the school and went inside the kendo club. He opened the boxes and saw the outfits and weapons were okay. He sighed and stared at the two outfits. He decided to try on the clothes because he had nothing better to do at the moment. He changed into the clothes with the runes and decided to see whether it fit him or not. The clothes actually fit him and Elsword glanced at the mirror. He felt somewhat comfort in the clothes and did a three sixty spin. He tried out the more metallic outfit and it felt a little bit heavy on the shoulders. Either than that, the outfits seem to suit him. He thought his current hair style seemed a little strange for outfit and fixed his hair. He made his hair stick up. He glanced at the mirror one more time and he smiled. The boy like this type of clothes and decided to walk home with the armor.

While walking home, he got some glances and some girls were blushing. He carried his clothes into his room and put it inside his closet. He felt somewhat proud wearing it. He thought, _"Maybe I should wear this more often."_


	4. Chapter 4

Jinsei Dragon: I can't believe I'm saying this but I will be taking a year break from fanfiction because of the trouble it is bringing me right now. From what I heard, there is a group of authors that call themselves "Critics Unite" and they are reporting stories and bullying other people on fanfiction. Apparently they are trying to "purify" fanfiction from all the yaoi, song lyrics, etc. No offense to those people but that is a load of bullshit. I can't believe they are bullying other people and reporting stories just because they don't like it! Purify yourselves first, Critics Unite! Those people had caused so much trouble and its destroying fanfiction itself! I really hate them so much! They are destroying the peace and it sickens me.

Here is the link to see what's going on: wtffanfiction. / post / 24378135516 /important – mass – deletion – of – stories – on – fanfiction – net (get rid of spaces in order to search)

Anyways when a year is over, I will come back and put out a new chapter along with two new stories. Maybe four new stories …

So sorry to disappoint you guys but I might quit too … I'm thinking about it.


End file.
